


Bookstores can be Fun

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bookstores, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Dean, Pushy Cas, Semi Public, Shy Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are college students, Dean is a pretty big nerd and convinces Cas to come to his favourite bookstore with him because it's fun but Cas has a different idea of fun so things get smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstores can be Fun

“Cas, we’re in the middle of a bookstore!“ Dean hissed and tried to push Castiel’s hands off him in a half-hearted attempt.

“I don’t care. I want you.” Cas slid his hands under Dean’s shirt and over his skin while his lips and teeth traced over his boyfriend’s neck, leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys.

Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip to stifle a moan as he reached up to Cas’s hair and buried his fingers in the dark strands. He knew they should look for a more private place to make out but apparently Cas didn’t care about getting him all hot and bothered in Dean’s favourite bookstore and risking them getting kicked out.

“Cas, please…” He whimpered, not sure what he was actually pleading for. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and he tugged on Cas’s hair to bring his face in front of his own and crush their lips together in a heated kiss.

Kissing him back Cas traced his hands over Dean’s back and down until he could slip his fingertips into the waistband of Dean’s jeans. After a few moments he pulled back and murmured, “Come on.”

A finger still hooked into the waistband Cas dragged Dean to the back of the store with the classics that Dean loved so much and which Cas wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole. He pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

“You’re gonna get us in trouble,” Dean panted in between kisses.

“Not if you keep quiet and no one notices.” Cas smirked and ran his right hand down Dean’s chest and lower to palm his erection through his jeans. He swallowed the low groan that left Dean’s lips by kissing him again as he pinned him against the wall with his body and rolled his hips against Dean’s.

Dean leaned his head back against the wall to catch his breath. “Please let’s just wait till we’re back at the dorm…” He pushed his glasses up his nose nervously, not sure if he could actually wait that long.

“Scared, Winchester?” Cas grinned at him then leaned forward to nip at his earlobe. “I’ll make it worth the risk,” he whispered in his ear and undid Dean’s belt and the button of his jeans.

Dean’s hands gripped Cas’s black band shirt and he glanced around in fear. Luckily no one was in sight. Sometimes he hated that Cas was into making out in all kinds of places and as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his thighs Dean felt his heart speed up, afraid someone would walk around the shelves and catch them any second.

“You always tell me no one except you ever comes here,” Cas mumbled and brushed his lips over the stubble on Dean’s cheeks and to his lips.

“What if someone does today?” Dean whispered against Cas’s lips.

“Then we better make sure it’s a good show.” He didn’t notice the blush that crept over Dean’s face as he slid his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Teasing Dean he ghosted his fingertips over his length through the thin material of his boxers.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath, giving Cas the opportunity to capture his bottom lip between his teeth and nip on it gently. After he released it Cas kissed Dean a few more times passionately then pulled back and slid down Dean’s body until he was kneeling in front of him. Green eyes stared down at him with a mixture of fear, excitement and lust.

Without hesitation Cas pulled Dean’s boxers down and leaned forward. He wanted to tease Dean but knew he’d panic even more if he did it so instead he licked a stripe up his shaft which was rewarded with a gasp from Dean.

Dean’s eyes squeezed shut when Cas wrapped his lips around the head and slowly started sucking and licking it. His hands instinctively went back to Castiel’s hair and grabbed it as he felt one of Cas’s hands trace over the sensitive skin on his thigh. A moment later the other one wrapped around his length while Cas took him in and started bobbing his head.

With a quiet curse Dean accidentally tugged on Cas’s hair again which made Cas moan in response. Dean gasped at the sensation, completely forgetting about their surroundings. Cas swirled his tongue and started jerking Dean off simultaneously, knowing he wouldn’t last long this way. He pulled him closer and hummed in appreciation as Dean started thrusting lightly, moaning quietly and biting his full bottom lip.

As Cas bobbed his head faster and sped up his strokes Dean opened his eyes and locked them with Cas’s. Seeing his boyfriend kneeling in front of him and taking him in like this, his beautiful blue eyes looking up at him sent him over the edge. One of his hands let go of Castiel’s hair. He clenched it into a fist and bit down to muffle his groans as he came.

When Cas was sure Dean’s orgasm was over he pulled off with a quiet ‘pop’ and stood up, capturing Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. “Up for round two?” he asked with a smirk, realising Dean still had to catch his breath.

Dean quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans, leaned against the wall since his legs were still wobbly, and looked at Cas with pleading eyes. “Not here, right?” He knew Cas wouldn’t mind taking him right here behind the bookshelves but he was sure he’d get a heart attack if Cas really did it.

“Anywhere you want, baby.” Cas grinned, thinking how adorable Dean looked out of breath and blushing furiously which accentuated his freckles.

Taking Cas’s hand, Dean nodded and pulled towards the exit, hoping no one had noticed anything.

When they stepped into the street Cas smirked again. “Guess you were right after all. Bookstores can be fun if you do the right things.” He winked at Dean and pecked him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first Destiel smut, I decided to actually publish it and I'd really appreciate some feedback c: Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
